


Interruptus

by meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Монстр, принцесса и рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. История одного недопонимания.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: сoitus interruptus (лат.) - прерванное соитие

– Помогите! ...ааах... Помогите! Этот ужасный... оо... монстр... нн... делает со мной чудовищные... ооо... вещи! Ах... Нет! Кто-нибудь!  
  
Крики принцессы разносились по мрачным коридорам подземелья, звонко отдавались от каменных стен, а под потолком метались странные тени. Обстановка располагала к пафосу и геройству.  
  
Сэр Роберт Благородный – молодой рыцарь без страха и упрека – несся по коридору, обнажив меч, сверкая доспехами, и полностью соответствовал обстановке, потому что воплощал собой одновременно пафос и героизм.  
  
Сэр Роберт был высок и статен, светловолос и действительно благороден. Он вырос на старинных рыцарских балладах, свято веря, что рожден, дабы спасать прекрасных дам и искоренять зло фамильным мечом.  
  
– Ооо... нет, нет, я больше не выдержу... ах..! Пожалуйста..!  
  
В его мире белых коней, прекрасных принцесс и подвигов все было просто и понятно, а потому, когда он услышал, что ужасный дворцовый монстр пленил принцессу Анабель, которая по неосторожности спустилась в дворцовые казематы, сэр Роберт немедленно поспешил на помощь.  
  
И теперь он мчался вперед, удивляясь тому, что рядом с ним не бегут спасать принцессу другие благородные рыцари.  
  
С другой стороны, это только означало, что сэр Роберт получит всю награду сам.  
  
В его юношеских, забитых романтической чушью и единорогами мечтах он уже видел слезы благодарности прекрасной принцессы Анабель, их последующую с сэром Робертом свадьбу, собственную коронацию и даже двух милых детишек через пару лет – мальчика Ричарда и девочку Милену.  
  
Сэр Роберт мчался по коридору, готовый мечом прорубать путь к собственному будущему.  
  
– Ааах! Нет!! Нееет!!  
  
Однако же, как известно, любой коридор рано или поздно заканчивается. К тому, что встретило его в конце, сэр Роберт оказался, мягко говоря, не готов, а потому на минуту опешил.  
  
Того, что он увидел, в его мечтах определенно не было, просто потому что они не дотягивали до суровой реальности ни рейтингом, ни содержанием.  
  
Прекрасная принцесса Анабель стояла на четвереньках, опутанная толстыми щупальцами. Ее медного цвета волосы стелились по серым плитам подземелья, пальцы бессильно сжимались и разжимались, пока два толстых щупальца ритмично двигались у нее между ног, подтверждая правду о том, что некоторые женские части действительно отлично растягиваются. Еще четыре щупальца жадно шарили по всему телу принцессы, сжимая груди и периодически шлепая по ягодицам, а последнее стимулировало клитор.  
  
Принцесса извивалась, время от времени подаваясь щупальцам навстречу, стонала, кричала и жадно хватала воздух ртом:  
  
– ... ооо... нет! Ааах..!  
  
Сэр Роберт и сам в тот момент задохнулся от возмущения и от того, что у его доспехов был слишком тесный гульфик.  
  
Неслыханно! Невероятно! Этот монстр делал то...  
  
По правде говоря, монстр со щупальцами делал именно то, что и должны делать монстры со щупальцами, но сэр Роберт в тот момент об этом не задумывался.  
  
Отойдя от шока, он бросился в атаку высвобождать свою прекрасную Анабель.  
  
– Принцесса! Я спасу вас! – громко объявил он, замахиваясь мечом.  
  
Справедливости ради, если забыть про всю ту романтическую ерунду, которой сэру Роберту забили мозги воспитатели, бойцом он был весьма приличным, и буквально через минуту отбитая принцесса оказалась в безопасности за его спиной, а монстру грозила смерть от меча.  
  
Собственно говоря, если бы не та самая романтическая чушь, монстр был бы уже мертв, но сэр Роберт верил, что нельзя зарубать чудовище, не произнеся перед этим что-нибудь величественное и героичное.  
  
– Умри, низменная, отвратительная тварь! – громко провозгласил он.  
  
Бам!  
  
Что-то тяжелое с размаху опустилось на его голову сзади, и, если бы не фамильный шлем, быть бы мозгам сэра Роберта на полу.  
  
– Ты… – прозвучал полный ярости и желания убивать демонический голос сзади. – Ты посмел…  
  
Сэр Роберт обернулся и увидел чудовище.  
  
Волосы принцессы Анабель стояли дыбом, а глаза горели ненавистью и жаждой убийства, на которую способна лишь женщина, которой не дали кончить:  
  
– Да по какому праву ты вмешиваешься в наши ролевые игры?!  
  
Как выяснилось буквально через несколько минут, история с пропажей принцессы оказалась недоразумением, но это недоразумение заставило сэра Роберта на многое посмотреть иначе. Уже через год он взял себе новое имя и из Роберта Благородного превратился в Роберта Деньги Вперед.  
  
Больше всего на него повлияли слова принцессы, которые он случайно услышал, когда уходил:  
  
– Ну что ты, милый. Ты вовсе не омерзительный. У тебя самые красивые щупальца во всем королевстве. Этот гадкий рыцарь просто завидует тебе.


End file.
